


In the dark

by Despair7789



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despair7789/pseuds/Despair7789
Summary: Two long lost childhood friend which had feeling for each other but never told the other about one feeling, not even on the day of their separation in high school. Years later, now as an adults in their twenty, as if were fated, they both meet in a cafe coincidentally. But at last, fate love to mess with them as one had already have a lover just like in their high school day, leaving the other heartbroken. However, for one of them, giving up is not an option!





	In the dark

The sunlight shine through the glass window, the smell of cafe could be smell from across the store.

  
“Alisha, over here!”-the red hair woman waved as her friend.

  
“Oh, Rose. Sorry I’m late, I got lost on the way here.”-she breathes heavily. The blond woman had rushed here since she knew she was going to be late the minute she got on the wrong street and she did not like being late.

  
“Don’t worry about it, I have just arrived as well. Besides, you have just got back from your oversea business trip so it is normal for you to get long. Now, come on. The other two nerds are waiting.”-the red hair woman gestured her friend to follow her.

  
When both arrived at the cafe, they could see a male couple discussing something. The both of them looked like a newly wed couple.

  
“Hey, how are the love birds doing? Sorry for making you wait. The lovely princess over here got lost so I have to directed her through the phone to get here.”-the red hair woman said cheerfully as she and Alisha were sitting down to the empty chair at the table.

  
The long silver hair male sighed:” Again, we are just friend that shared the same interested. We are not dating. And you sure as hell know why I’m decided to stay single at the moment.”

  
Rose laughed. Though she understood why Mikleo did not want to be in a relationship at the moment, but whenever seeing these two together, she could not help but teasing them, especially the silver hair man.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. But that is a thing that bound to happened anyway. I mean, come on. It was as bright as boar daylight. The two of you have already known each other feeling. You and Sorey are currently living under tha same roof. Heck, I bet that the day Sorey asked you out was the day you wore a ring around your finger.”-the red hair woman laughed. The long silver hair male face became red and warm.

  
“Huh, Rose, how did you know I was going to give him the ring as a gift?”-the trio turned to brunette. The three of them gasped in surprised, it were a normal reaction for Alisha and Mikleo, but Rose as well?

  
“Wait, are you serious?”-the red hair asked.  
The brunette scratched the back of his head, eyes turning away, face blushed:” Well…”  
Both woman became more and more surprise, it seem like the oblivious and innocent boy they had known had now grown. To think that he was planned to ask to marry Mikleo before event asking him out.

  
“Oi, Sorey. You do know that you only ask a person to marry you after you have started dating, right?”-Rose asked.

  
In a normal circumstances, that was true, but their relationship was not normal to begin with:“Well, that’s true, but, aren’t we like have known each other since childhood and if it wasn’t for the circumstances, we’re either dating or not and not somewhere in-between. So, I was thinking why not giving him the ring as a present when asking him out and then if things goes well I will ask him to marry me.”-Sorey smiled brightly.

  
The other two female stared at him. Surprise at how he was still oblivious after so many years. Like what kind of logic was that!  
“Sorey, you only give the ring when that person you want spend your life with say yes to your proposal.”-the long silver hair male corrected him.

  
“But, I thought… then I’m guessing I was buying that ring for nothing, huh?”-the sentence made Mikleo almost fell off his chair while Rose and Alisha both stared in surprise and Rose was pretty loud about this.

  
Suddenly, someone hit her on her head:“Quiet down, you’re disturbing other customer.”-she turned to see a short white hair male with green at the tip, he was wearing the cafe uniform and hand holding the cafe menu.

  
“Dezel, why did you hit me? This is my day off, you know.”-she said rubbing her head.

  
“So? I’m still your boss and I’m still on shift. I have the right to kick you out if you disturb other customers so watch it. Besides, aren’t you four hang out to welcome Alisha back from her trip.”-Dezel said.

  
They almost forgot, the reason for this hang out was to welcome Alisha back.

  
“Ah, sorry Alisha, we kind of stray off topic there.”-Rose apologized since the one who started this was her.

  
“That’s okay, I don’t mind. If anything, I’m glad that Mikleo and Sorey are okay.”-Alisha reassured them that she did not mind. In fact, if anything, she should be apologizing for not be able to be here and help her friend, even if it just comfort them. All she could do was sending emails or made a phone call to ask what happened.

  
The other said it was not her fault since it not like she could just abandoned her father work and came back. Seeing how guilty she was about the whole situation despite not being her fault, both Sorey and Mikleo asked if she wanted to heard the full story and told that they did not mind sharing since she was one of their dearest friend despite she had been oversea for three years.

  
Alisha asked if it was alright since it was quite a horrible memory for them, especially Mikleo. He said it was fine and that he much prefer to share it since he did not want her to feel left out.

* * *

  
_The story started when Sorey started working here-in this cafe-about a year ago._

  
_It was a day like everyday and sitting in corner was a male whom had long silver hair that was tied neatly in a high ponytail and his violet eyes were focusing on laptop before him. Once in while, he adjusted his glass instantly. This was his favorite spot at a friend cafe where he usually stayed to work. He was a freelance writer and a former editor, so although he could work from home, he sometimes much prefer to work outside in a cafe as it give him right the atmosphere._  
_“Excuse me, would you like a refill?”-the silver hair male looked up to answered the waiter, but was shocked to meet with a familiar green eyes and a smile that was bright like a sun that he remembered so well._

  
_“So…Sorey. I didn’t know that you work here.”-the sliver male was surprised, he had been a regular here mostly for the weekends for around two months and yet this was the first time he saw Sorey:”Hey, What a surprise! I didn’t know that you work here! What happened to your old job? I had heard from the other that you were in the police force.”_  
_The brunette replied:“I didn’t know that you were a customer here as well. And yeah, a lot of stuff had happened so I kind of quit my old job a few weeks back. I’m now a freelance writer and this is my part-time job.”-Sorey said scratching his cheek. On instinct, Mikleo asked what happened to Selene since after his sudden transfered from Zestiria high due to their work, his family and him pretty much lost all contact to their old friend in this area._

  
_“Then, how was Selene doing? I had heard that after your step-dad past away, she was pretty down.”_

  
_The brunette now looked a bit sad:”About that, she… kind of the reason why I quit the force…”-there was a pause in his sentence:”You see, there were terrorists… and a bomb… and she was one the victims that did not make it… She passed away around 5 months ago.”_

  
_”I’m so sorry.”-Mikleo went silent for a while. This time, it was Sorey turned to change the subject, but it seem like he had changed to the wrong subject as well._

  
_When Sorey asked about how Mikleo uncle and mother were doing, it seems like four years after the sudden transfer in their second year of Zestiria high, the both of them got into a boat accident while he narrowly escaped due to the called he received from the university that there was something he needed to take care of and he had to canceled his ticket. His hair turning from brown to silver was the results of it, the doctor say it was a syndrome due to high level of stress. Although the color of his hair made him stick out like a sore thumb, he did not plan to dye it as to him, it was like a memento of that event. He commented that his hair made him feel like a ghost sometimes._

  
_The brunette assured him that he looked fine. The reason why he stood out was because he looked beautiful, even back when high school, a lot of people had compliment about Mikleo look, though people would have liked him more if the student council president was less strict._

  
_Mikleo laughed a little, the other was still the cheesy boy that he remembered. Sorey kind of understood what that mean, compliment a male beautiful was weird. But it not like there were anymore compliment about his… gorgeous look that could fully describe it. Heck, even the word beautiful seem underrated when describing the other male. It was rare for a person to have both feminine and masculine look, and it was even harder to maintain these look to their adulthood. To him, Mikleo had always been beautiful since their childhood and now that he had all grown up, with that mature air around him, he look more and more like those seraphim in legend even down to his mannerism. Elegant, sophisticated, beautiful and the list went on._

  
_Mikleo still laughed since he had got used to Sorey compliment. Goodness, the both of them had now become grown man in the age of 26 and Sorey was still a child at heart. Their conversation would have went on if it were not for one the staff to notify him not slack off. He apologized and asked the silver hair male for his order. After bringing out Mikleo order, Sorey asked if he was free later since his ship was about to end soon because Rose had taken care of her business early so she was on her way to the cafe. Mikleo agreed to meet him later, however, he could only spare a few minute since he had planned this evening._

  
_When Rose arrived, he immediately changed out of his uniform and sat in the opposite side of the silver hair male. The other laptop had been pushed away for space and he had already taken his glass of to let his eyes rest. Now that Sorey had got a closer look, he could not help but “drooling” at Mikleo look. The sun light dancing on his hair, the smile he showed when he laughed at his joke once a while when they were talking about the past and there missing year. He was happy to find out that they still shared the same interest and that both were writing about it. Of course, how could he not forget about those violet eyes that sometimes looked at his way. Like, how can a person worn such plain clothing could still look so gorgeous. Whoever had him was the luckiest person in the world._  
_He would have drifted furthered in his own fantasy about the person sitting next to him if it were not for the calling of the waitress with dark red hair and blue eyes._

  
_“Earth to Sorey, hey, are you there?”_

  
_He jumped a little:”Oh, Rose. I did not know you were here. Is there something wrong?”_

  
_The red hair woman raised an eye browns:”‘Is there something wrong?’, really, I was like asking you multiple time if you want anything at all and all you did was staring at ‘mid-air’. Geez, can you be more obvious?”-then she turned to the person sitting at the opposite direction of the brunette. And you, Mikleo, would you like another refill?”_

  
_“Ah, no. Thank you, but I’m about to leave. I cannot let’s him wait to long, today it about special day after all.”_

  
_The other two eyes widen in surprise, like the words ‘him’, ‘Special day’. The way the silver hair male talked about this person, could it be…:”Hey, dare I ask, who is this ‘he’ are you talking about?”-Rose asked nervously, hoping the outcome was not what she thought. The same could be say to the person sitting near her._

  
_“Ah, I was talking about my boyfriend. But, well, I think I should begin calling him fiance from now.”-the silver male pulling a small chain like necklace out of his shirt. At the of it was a round band object with a shiny stone. It was unmistakably a ring._

  
_“He just got back from his trip this morning and asked me to marry him. We’re going to a restaurant to celebrate this evening.”-his violet was now sparkle, like how a person in love should be._

  
_The brunette was stunned by this information._  
_“Hey, hold up, a boyfriend, how come I did not inform about this? Aren’t I your friend?”-the red hair woman asked, she could not help but feel awkward by the whole situation._

  
_“To be fair, you are a friend of a friend. Even back in high school, I only know you for three days and we barely talked. Plus, I was in a long distance relationship when I met you so I was unsure if it would work out so I much prefer to keep it at a low profile. Though it was unexpected of him to ask me to marry him. I was caught off guard by the whole situation.”_

  
_Then the silver hair male looked at the phone again, he realized that he needed to go out:”Ah, uhm, it was nice to to talk to you again. But I really need to go now. I hope to see you again and sorry for the inconvenience about this whole engagement.”-as he looked like he about to leave._

  
_The brunette said it fine and congratulate the other for their engagement. Once the other had left, Sorey was left heartbroken. Rose could see this written all over his face, but he could not blame Mikleo either. It was not fault. Rose asked again if he alright and if there was anything she could do at all. However, he reassured her everything was okay and it was not her fault._

  
_He pulled the hood over his head to cover his face and silently walked out of the cafe. Of course he had to have someone already, he was the most perfect person he had ever meet. Besides, he deserved this, it was his fault for breaking his childhood friend heart and let’s him suffer alone. They were so close back then and always noticed each other small changed and yet, at the time he needed him the most, he was not there. He regretted it, if only back then he could have asked him what wrong then things could have gone better._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a short fic, while I have already made an outline, I was still uncertain about how many chapters I should have( but definitely under 10). But I will try and update as fast as possible since I have another to worry as well.  
> Also, If there is anything wrong with tag, please tell me. Thank you!  
> And I really need a beta reader


End file.
